1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for controlling rotation of a displayed image, and, more particularly, to a device and method for using a captured image of a user to control rotation of an image displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent devices for displaying images may display images by rotating them with respect to a rotation state of the devices.
Specifically, when such a device is positioned vertically, the device outputs a displayed image by rotating the displayed image in a vertical orientation; and when positioned horizontally, the device outputs the displayed image by rotating the device into a horizontal orientation.
However, since conventional devices tend to take only the rotation state of the devices into consideration in determining the orientation of the displayed image, the displayed image may rotate inappropriately, which causes problems for users when viewing the inappropriately rotated image.
Accordingly, a new technology for effectively determining whether to rotate a displayed image is required.